Fossil Fighter gunnars story
by the dark hero of time
Summary: Follow the adventures of a young fossil master in the making gunnar as he makes friends rivals and falls in love with a dinarun and saves the world
1. eposide 1 my name is gunnar hear me roar

My name is Gunnar hear me roar

It was bright beautiful day on the high seas near Vivosaur Island as a boat was on its way there carrying a single passenger.

"Excuse me passengers as we begin a description of Vivosaur Island." Explained a man as he saw only one kid standing before him.

The explanation video explained everything about Vivosaur Island and about fossil fighters and fossil battles.

"Say kid what's your name?, I am captain Travers." "Oh my name is Gunnar Mayo but everyone calls me Gunnar nice to meet you Mister Travers."

Gunnar was a young boy about 15, he was wearing a green shirt with red pants. He wore a white bandana showing off his blue hair. Gunnar was holding a tightly wrapped package as he and Travers talked about Vivosaur Island. They also talked about Gunnar's favorite type of dinosaur whichis the Tyrannosaur Rex.

Oh so you are a _**Tyrannosaurus rex **_fan right." Captain Travers said.

"So when we dock at the port there you are off to the fossil center to revive that fossil rock." He asked as Gunnar nodded and said that it belonged to his dad a head fossil of a Amargosarus."

**Well chapter one or episode one is now ready for reading oh hiatus for my other stories because I am working on two storys at a time now so you will expect my next story yugioh gx5ds**


	2. eposide 2 part one shadow archer

Episode 2

Amargo, Greenhorn Plains, Medal Snatcher, and meeting with the Damsel Duna.

Gunnar looked out off the side of the boat as vivosaur ilsand came into view. He smiles when they pulled up. Gunnar shyly walks up to the people who were waiting for new fighters Beth and Miss Sue.

"Um Hello ther my name is Gunnar Mayo son of Soul and Maka Mayo." Gunnar said shyly.

Gunnar had changed alot over living with his mom and dad. Gunnars badnana had the name Soul and he wore a jacket like his mom, but it was orange with flames at the bottom. His hair was a dark blue and on his arm was his own medal launcher. On his back was a back pack Which held his Amargo head fossil, and his tools. He has a pick axe, a sonar, a hammer for clearing rocks and a drill for debri. His dad had explained to him about cleaning rocks.

A boy with dark hair and red stripes passed him going as fast as Shadow the Hedgehog. He watched the kid going to the motel. Gunnar ran to the hotel and he bumped into a suit. Gunnar called them and he then asked about his room number and a key."Um my name is Gunnar. I had a room reserved for one. My mom is Maka Mayo and dad is Soul Mayo." Gunnar said as quickly as he could.

Gunnar remembered what his dad told him about Doc Diggins and how forgetful he could be. The suit told Gunnar he had a third floor room set for him. Gunnar took the eleavator to his room and the kid from before appered and entered the elevator at the same time.

"Hey there my name is Shadow Archer, but everyone calls me Shadow. It is because what I wear is exactly what shadow would wear i see you almost mimic Sonic the hedgehog if your hair is any indactaor" Shadow. Gunnar could see what he was talking about the kid wore black jacket a pair of black pants and his hair matched shadow execpt it was not quills just normal hair color.

"So you know i mimic my hero and favorite chacter Sonic i might as well tell you my name is Gunnar Mayo son of Soul and Maka Mayo the first 2 to ever hit rank 9 on the fossil fighter books i am here to surpasse them and become a fossil master."

As gunnar said this gunnar pulled out from his pack his fighter lecinse gunnar had to take 3 diffrent tests to get it each he had to do corectly his first test was how to use money in the fossil fighter his mom helped with that test by teaching him about money and econmics his second test was a multiple choice test on the dex which his dad gave him as a gift for his fifth birthday and his third test was a battle test his own dad being a fighter decided it was his turn to finally test gunnar gunnar and his dad had a two on two test gunnars mother maka lent him her dinos a velociraptor and a shan shan gunnar knew about how these two could fight as one she when it was his turn velcraptor used its lethal posion to posion his dads spinax and goyle as shanshan used shan fury to knock em out.

"Wow your just like me Gun i am also a lvl one also did you take 3 tests and fight a family member."

**wow cliff hanger gunnar has met shadow archer is he friend or foe next time amrgo revival and duna in the plains rate and review and give ideas**


	3. Eposide two fight in the plains of green

Episode 2 part 2

Amargo, Greenhorn Plains, Medal Snatcher, and meeting with the Damsel Duna. Part Two

Gunnar was at the fossil center. He was falling asleep listening to Doc Diggins ramble on about dinosaur cleaning. His mother would atleast have made it interesting. "Um doctor as this is so fascinating can i just get to cleaning my fossil rock so Ican get my Dino fighter license! Yelled Gunnar. "Oh sorry Gunnar I am quite forgetful sorry. Doc Diggns said.

In the cleaning room Gunnar first started pounding on the hard rocky exterior with his hammer his dad made him. Gunnar started wacking the rock he noticed his dino medal shooter blinking gunnar saw the hey got a call from his mother. "Talk to me." Gunnar said as he put his hammer back and started to drill the dirt part of the rock as he slowly revealed the bone of his Armogsarus head rock. "How are you doing sweety." Said Maka. "Ok mom I do not need you checking up on me every five minutes." Gunnar said as he blew the head fossil clean of the dust he made with the drill. He got a full 100% cleaned head fossil of an Armogosarus. As he handed the fossil to the doctor the receptionist at the donation points counter was giving Gunnar a flirty look as she handed him his dino medal holder and launcher the revitalization process began as his vivosaur was awakened instead of looking red it was looking yellow as it was turned into a medal it showed a red amrgosarus but on the back of it had the lightning sign. gunnar was handed the medal and special move medals lighting stomp, lighting center, lighting surge, and lighting breath. "Well Gunnar with a succesful clean and a new elemantal discovery you have this a lvl fossil fighter license why not head over to Greenhorn Plains and get a wind atribute dino to get use to hunting fossils."

Meanwhile girl with blond hair was walking down to the dock when she saw a blue haired boy with ared medal launcher "Um hello there." said the girl with blonde hair _(Hmm blue hair white head band nice toned body hidden by shirt red meadal launcher cute face my he looks like a lover not a fighter.) _

_Um you need help miss? asked a very nervous gunnar. "Oh yes my Name is Duna and i am also a begining fossil fighter." said a very blushing duna as she curtesy. "Hey gunnar can you and you girlfriend get on the boat now yealled shadow archer who starter was an ice type spinax." Man keep your shirt on shadow i am coming and duna is coming with so you got a fire type gorgabash." As the both started to head to green hornplanes gunnar and duna were into a very heatful talking shadow was asleep and this pink wearing girl called rosie was looking at gunnar flirty like as him and duna got off gunnar ran into medal dealer joe._

_Fossil battle gunnar versus medal dealer joe_

_So you going to give those medals back or do i have to clean your clock said gunnar as he put in amosaursases medal into the launcher. "I choose fossil battle spinax take him out. yelled dealer joe._

_Amrgosaurs crash through Gunnar yelled as his yellow Amrosarus appered facing a normal Spinax._

_Spinax fang on Amrgosarus Amgrosarus lightning stomp on Spinax both vivosaurs charged spinax was to slow as amgro stomped on his toe turn around slamed its hind legs into the Spinax body turning it back into a medal. That was lighting combonation._

**This is one chap sorry i am not very skilled on the fossil fighter battles please help me valued readers and I will make better chapters.**


	4. episode three old friends

**Episode 3**

**Juice bar and rival appers**

Alright I did it i did it amrgo we did it buddy armargo." Gunnar yelled proudly. duna and her gorgobash were smiling duna was practically drooling as gunanr and armgo were in sync if she did not know better she would say gunnar was matched with his dinosaur partner Amargosarus both having dinarun blood.

Just then amargo sniffned and started to run off. "Amargo wait up little guy." gunnar yelled ranniong after his partner _"Man for a little guy he sure can run." amrgo which the area and pawed the ground gunnar who caught up look at a radar and saw ping light with his pickaxe he hit the ground and dislodged a fossil rock gunnar saw it had teth for grinding plants a stegosarus fossil and a head_

_"Not so fast loser i think i deserve that fossil." yelled a boy wearing red with a red andruch(a carnivore as large as t rex but is dog like). "We will settle this like true fossil fighters with a one on one fossil battle my andruch versus your amargosarus_.

battle Greenhorn feilds lighting feild medal set

Amargosaurs crash down with a roar of thunder." Gunnar yelled

Andrach set the feild ablaze with your fire." Yeleed Marcus

andrach use super enflame on your self and get ready to fight back amargosarus open up with lighting combonation and follow up with lighting center.

Andruch covered it self in burning flames as amrgo hit the ground with its to front feet then hiot andrach in the face with its back legs sending a surge of electricty as it started to cause a wave of electricty to rise up as both attacks hit andrach causing it to revert back to a medal. "We did it again first medal dealer joe now marcus for a fossil we are rocking."

"I say so also said duna who had velociraptor head and shadow with a shan shan head before the left Rosie came running up (Pink hat pink clothes pink eyes pink hair what is with all the pink.) "Hi there my names rosie and i would like to invite you three to join me tonight at the local juice bar for somthing to eat and drink plus your baby dinos can join i have a a baby maiasarus with me." said Rosie as they all chatted on the way back they decided to accept rosies offer.

Later at the juice bar called Moes

I would like a banna juice with a slice of your famous t-rex spicy pizza with extra peperonis and very spicy. Gunnar said.

Duna and Rosie order a strawberry juice with a plate of herborvire salad.

"And i would like the mango smoothie with a Tyranosarus burger with extra cheese." said Shadow

"Gunnar that you it has been ages since we last talked." Said a familiar boy to Gunnar. "Zack Zack Archer Is that you and that must be Tyrano." Gunnar and Zack both smiled shaking hands as zack bowed to the girls and shook shadows hand as Tyrano and the other chatted in their native tongue gunnar laughing at tyranos attempts to hook up with the maiasarus.

Later that night gunnar and the others headed to bed gunnar and duna with rosie shadow and zack all deicded to sleep over at Gunnars penthouse the dinos safely asleep in their medals getting a good night rest for the upcoming lvl2 rounds.

**Zack archer is property of heroheart and so is tyrano so this chap is done and ready to be uploaded**


	5. episode four lvl up

**I dream of a lvl up**

"Gunnar today is the day." said Duna as Gunnar Amrgo and Stego, Velcio, Gorgo, Spina, Tyrano, Shan, and Wynn were already waiting for the stadium to open up. Today was there second day at the fossil stadium for the lvl up battles Gunnar, Duna, Shadow, Rosie, Zack were all lvl one fighters so was mister hotshot Marcus who still had not got over Gunnar winng were all ready for the day to begin.

When the fireworks were up they all entered together as a crew or the golden crew as they were called Gunnar was first he entered the cleaning test and passed woth a 85 precent clenaing. "peice of cake Gunnar said as he walked out.

I am next said Rosie Gunnar kissed her for good luck then he did the same with Duna.

When came up to the battle portion Gunnar and Zack versus two leaders and Duna Rosie versus two girls Shadow and Marcus fighting two newbies also

Gunnar and Zack battle

Amrgo, Stego lighinting roar and ice shard Tyrano Wynn help up the out Amrgo and Stego Tyrano use super enflame on them both Wynn cause a whirl wind so those four do not escape.

the perydactal flew around in a circle around the four dinos Velciraptors two of them and a pair of Spinaxes as as Tyrano powered up his team mates as Amrgo caused a lighting roar and Stego shootig shards of ice from their spikes as the combo mioves knocke out them their license were now lvl two.

Duna and Rosies battle

Maiasaurs heal Gorgobash and Velcio raptor with healing hand and Andrach with anda fury. Gorgbash Gorgo fang followed by Velicos quick claws attack.

Maiasarus healing touch does its job as it heales Velcio and Gorgo with her hands as and furys attack lands with Velcio quick claws and Gorgo fang ko-ing the opents four dinos.

Marcus and Shadows battle

Same as Gunnars battle

Later at the juice bar

"A round of smoothies on the house for the new lvl two fighters! Gunnar proclamied happy and smiling as we all raised our glass and drained them as we headed back tothe hotel room for the rest of the night.

Gunnar was still awake talking to his medals as Duna went to him. "Ok duna you can do this just tell him how you feel and you can get over your shyness." Duna said to her self. "Um Gunnar i love you."

"I love you too Duna chan." gunnar kisses duna but you have to share me with others."


End file.
